JUST THIS ONCE
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: A series of one shot beginning with Just This Once! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**_So originally this was for a fanfic challenge for someone at LiveJournal back when the show was on but life just got too crazy and I forgot all about this. I hope you like it!_**

* * *

 **Just This Once Please Just Listen To Me And Wake Up Eli!**

Nathan just knew from the tone of the nurse's voice that that something bad had happened that something had happened during Eli's surgery. He braced himself as he got closer to where the nurse was taking him. She lead him to where Dr. Rajapaksa was just coming out of a room. He looked grim. He explained to Nathan how Eli's pulse had dropped, he went into cardiac arrest causing him to hemorrhage and the aneurysm to burst now putting him in a coma and life support. He told Nathan that he did his best but he wasn't sure if Eli will make it through this or not.

"You can see him now Dr. Stone," said Dr. Rajapaksa sighing. "He is in there."

"Thank you Dr.," Nathan said in almost a whisper and he watched Dr. Rajapaksa walk away before going in.

Inside he stood in front of Eli's bed. His head was wrapped in a bandage with a white cap on his head. He had breathing tubes in his nose and he was hooked up to a heart and brain monitor. He was resting comfortably in the bed his chest rising and falling as if he were sleeping even though he wasn't. Tears welled up in his eyes as he walked up to Eli's bed. He was silent for a moment.

"Oh Eli please wake up," he replied sobbing. "Just this once would you just listen to me and wake up Eli. You were always so stubborn but I know that you can pull through this. You can and you will. I watched Dad died I don't want to watch you die too. Oh Eli I love you so much. You are the best brother in the world please wake up."

He lovingly stroked his forehead the way he usually did and sobbed for a few moments.

"I'll be be right back Eli have to to go call everybody," he took a deep breathe took out his phone and left the room.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just This Once I Wish A Miracle Will Happen**

Everyone had gathered around Eli to be with him before he was taken off life support. Maggie's eyes were filling up with tears as the deadline so to speak drew closer. Then she could have sworn that at that moment she saw Eli's eye flicker open and then smile. She blinked and wiped away the tears and then looked back at Eli. He just looked the same and nobody else was reacting as if he had awoken so it must have been a trick of the light.

Eli opened his eyes and felt as if he had a head cold. His head felt heavy as did his eye lids and he smiled as he could no longer keep them open and he blacked out hoping somebody had noticed.

 **0o0o0o0o**

"Just this once I wish a miracle will happen and he would just wake up," Taylor replied sniffling. Her head resting on her father, Jordan's shoulder. Patti was on the other side of Jordan and Keith and Matt were in the chairs on either side of the couch. Nathan and Eli's acupuncturist Frank were both pacing in front of the bed both anxious and seeming to stare each other down every so often. Maggie was next to Eli's bed where Patti and Jordan stood earlier trying to look anywhere but at Eli's face.

It had almost been like 20 minutes after Eli was taken off of life support and Maggie finally looked down at Eli's face and look and notice something strange. She noticed that Eli's eyes seemed to be moving under his lids which could only mean one thing. He was in R.E.M. sleep the stage of sleep where dreams occur. She had to tell his brother this.

"Um...Sir, Dr. Nathan Stone sir," said Maggie both Nathan and Frank stopped pacing to look at her.

"Just Nathan if you like," Nathan replied. "What's wrong?"

"R.E.M. sleep is the stage of sleep where dreams occur right," she asked?

"Yeah why," Nathan asked as Frank's lips twitched as if suppressing a smile.

Maggie just pointed down at Eli. Nathan looked confused as he walked up and then bent down to look at Eli's eyes. Then he snapped back up quickly.

"Ohhhh," he gasped.

"What is it," asked Taylor though she probably knew the answer.

"I think he...possibly...maybe...I'm going to go call Dr. Rajapaksa," he said dazedly.

"What should we do should we try to wake up him," everyone asked at once.

"I don't know," he replied as he walked out of the room. A few minutes later he was back and said, "He is on his way, we should gently try to see if he'll wake up for us."

Everyone just looked at him as if to say 'you do the honors.'

Nathan went and sat at the edge of the bed and caressed Eli's left hand and called out his name. After a minute or two his fingers twitched. Nathan gasped and everyone clapped a hand to there mouths and held their breathe.

"Eli it's Nathan," Nathan said gently. "Eli please if you can hear me squeeze my hand."

After a moment Eli gave Nathan's hand a light squeeze, he then gave a little groan and then to everyone's surprise his eyes flickered open. Everyone gasped.

"Hey," Nathan gently said as tears well up in his eyes again.

"N-Nay Nay," Eli tried to say. He had breathed through his mouth and was now looking around and around as if disoriented.

"Yes yes, it's me your brother Nathan and everyone you know," Nathan replied happily as tears streamed out of his eyes. Tears welled up in everyone else.

"Nay surgnogowell," Eli tried to say but everyone knew what he was trying to say.

"No no it didn't," answered Nathan. "But the only important thing now is that you are awake."

Eli tried to take his other arm out from under the covers but could lift it any further. Nathan saw what he was trying to do and his hand in both of his.

"Luv...you...Nay," Eli said slowly.

"Oh Eli I love you too," Nathan replied and leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just This Once Stop The Plane I Want To Get Off**

Maggie had mixed feeling from the very beginning about going to Rome with Paul. The feelings only got worse when she received a travel bag with the WSA logo on it and left a message on Eli's cell thanking him for it. Then at the airport just before they got on the plane her cell phone went dead. Paul said the he would buy her a new one in Rome but as they drew closer and closer to boarding the plane the feeling that she really shouldn't be doing this became even bigger. They boarded the plane and sat down and the feeling just sky rocketed. She barely noticed the stewardess speaking over the speaker. Then when the 'fasten your seat belts' sign came on she gasped and almost leaped out of her seat as the stewardess passed her seat.

"Ma'am you have to sit down and fasten your seat belt. The plane is ready to take off." she said sweetly.

"No no I am making a big mistake I shouldn't be here you have stop the plane I want to get off," Maggie ranted nonstop.

"Ma'am calm down we have already closed the doors and the pilots have started the engines," replied the stewardess. "If you are feeling uneasy you may feel better once we are up in the air."

"Please could you just this once stop the plane so I can get off," she continued to ramble on as everyone began to look at her and Paul was looking more shocked by the minute. "Somewhere deep inside of me is telling me to get off the plane and I really want to get off the plane." Behind her she heard Paul sigh.

"Stewardess," Paul finally stood and spoke up slowly. "Could you please kindly just this once stop the plane so she can get off."

The stewardess stared at Paul then back at Maggie who was staring back with big shining eyes, then looked around at the other passengers who were all looking in their direction. Some of them even nodded as if to say 'go on.'

"Okay I'll go talk to the pilots," she finally said sighing and then walked down the aisle towards the cockpit.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
